ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Donkey Kong 2/Transcript
Here is the transcript for Donkey Kong 2 Logos Film Kongo Bongo Jungle DK's Tree House Queen K. Roll's Castle Watercraft Merchant DK's Tree House - Evening Bar - Night * Donkey Kong: Well, Here we are. We're going undercover. * (Heartbreaker by Motorhead plays when Donkey Kong and Diddy enter the bar while wearing a disguise of kremlings) * Kremlings: (Growling) * Diddy: Hiya, Fellas. * Dixie Kong: Okay. The coast is clear. * Candy Kong: Come on, We'll be safe in here * Bartender cleans the cup then sees Donkey Kong and Diddy. * Bartender: What are you looking at? * Diddy Kong: We got out of slammer. I look for my whistle * Bartender: What you guys have * Donkey Kong: A glass of juice * Bartender: Juice. * Diddy Kong: He means grape juice. Make it a double. Outside of Bar *Candy Kong: Dixie. This way. *Kronga: All right. Let's see what we have here. Klinger, Krook, Kritter, Cat-9-Tail and You must be the one they call Kutlass. *Lungs: Why did they call you that? *Kutlass: (Shouting) *Kutlass took his sword between Lungs' feet *Lungs: I see why? *Kutlass puts his sword in his pocket *Kronga: Okay. You guys are Kremlings. Bar * Bartender: (Gives them grape juice) * Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong drank juice * Donkey Kong: Ho. * Bartender looks at them * Diddy Kong: I got history of weight loss in my family * Bartender: Anything else I can get you guys. * Diddy Kong: I'm looking for...(Makes a crown out of his hat) * Bartender: I'm sorry. We don't serve any chickens here * Diddy Kong: What? No. Queen K. Roll. * Bartender: Queen K. Roll? If you want to find her, You're gotta have to grease a few palms if You get my drift. * Donkey Kong: Well, Whatever Diddy said. (Gives a Banana to a bartender) Here we go. Top grade yellow banana * Bartender: (Angrily Grabs the banana with his fist) WHY YOU...!!! (Raise his fist to hit Donkey Kong) * Diddy Kong: DK, Look out. * Donkey Kong ducks his head as the bartender punches the tough guy which caused him to fall) * Kremlings: (Angrily roar as they run into the kremling who plays a billard table) * Diddy Kong: (Got his disguise off) * Kremling accidentally lets the 8 ball flew over the room and it hits one of the kremlings * Kremling: Whoa. (Land on the floor) * Diddy Kong: (Sees the kremling look mad) Uh, Check please. Just one check. * Kremlings: (Roaring; then attacks Donkey Kong and Diddy) Outside of Bar *Krook: Well, What are we gotta start working for Queen K. Rool. *Klinger: Right now. *Dixie Kong: Candy. Hear that? He said they're gotta-- (Candy covers Dixie's mouth) *Kremlings: (Sees them) Bar *Diddy Kong: Come on, Guys. Put me down *Kremling pulls Diddy's tail *Diddy Kong: Ow. You're pulling my tail. Help, Donkey Kong. *Klemlings let go of Diddy Kong which send him to fly Outside of Bar *Kronga and Lungs: The police. *Klinger, Kutlass, Krook, Cat 9 Tail, Kritter: Let's get out of here. *Kronga, Lungs, Klinger, Krook, Cat-9-Tail and Kritter: (Shouting) *Cat-9-Tail: We can hide in my mother's house. *Dixie Kong: That was close. Bar *Donkey Kong: (Gets beaten up) Ow. Ow. I see your uspet--- (Gets hit by Kremlings) *Bartender: I'm knocking his block-off. *Kremling and Bartender punch Diddy Kong in the face *Diddy Kong: (Yelling; then land on the floor and He has a black eye) Oh. *Timber enters the bar and confronts the Kremlings *Timber: Stop this violence and unlawful or I'll show you no mercy. *Kremling: Look, Boys. Big Bad Tiger is going to mess with us. *Kremlings: (Laughing) *Timber: (Grabs his lasso) You're leaving me no choice. *Timber tosses his lasso and traps them *Donkey Kong: He's good. Outside of Bar *(Kremlings are locked in a cage; Screaming) *Funky Kong: Lucky for them, Guys. Cause they're in the ugly van. *Donkey Kong: *Diddy Kong: They got those toughs right what they like. * *Donkey Kong: Me and Diddy went undercover to find out about Queen K. Rool's henchmen. *Timber: I'm in charge of that, Okay? *Diddy Kong: We got a wrong foot. *Donkey Kong: What he means that Timber said A tiger is a heroic thing and a cat. *Timber: Donkey Kong. *Donkey Kong: What? *Timber: I told you already, I work alone. *Diddy Kong: So do we. We should work alone together. *Candy Kong: (O.S.) You can't come closer to Henchmen. They saw you. *Diddy Kong: What are you girls doing here? Didn't Cranky tell you not to come. *Dixie Kong: Look we found about K. Rool. She has minions to steal treasure *Diddy Kong: That's it. We'll have to find them at barrel *Candy Kong: I know you want to be with Kongs. It's not going to fly. *The barrel flies to Cranky's back *Cranky Kong: (Painfully) Oh. Donkey Kong. *Donkey Kong: Hey, Cranky. *Cranky Kong: Donkey Kong. What are you doing in barroom brawl *Diddy Kong: We were looking for K. Rool's henchmen Barrel Cranky's Cabin Queen K. Roll's castle Bluster's Barrel Work Cranky's Cabin - Night DK's Treehouse DK's Treehouse *(Control by Skull Rock plays) Bluster's Barell Work Queen K. Roll's castle DK's Treehouse Jungle Queen K. Roll's castle Water DK's Treehouse Category:Cutscenes